The present invention relates to systems and methods for locating, orienting, and tracking one or more objects (including humans), particularly objects equipped with one or more location tags using a wireless networking technology.
Location of objects and personnel is extremely important, especially when such objects and/or personnel are distributed over wide areas and expanses. Establishments, such as medical and health organizations, public transportation systems, banks, delivery services, the armed forces, and security systems, would benefit if they were able to locate items and personnel in their organization at any time, regardless of where they were positioned. To date, no such location or tracking system is available and there remains a need to accurately and cost-effectively identify the location of objects and/or personnel that exist as part of a larger system or organizational structure.
Existing techniques for location of objects include the use of infrared and laser systems, or of sonar, radar, or satellites (global positioning systems or GPS) as examples. Unfortunately, most of these techniques require additional infrastructure, reference points, or infrastructure sensors specifically for the purpose of localization. In addition, line-of-sight communication (wherein a transmitter and receiver are in visual contact with each other) is usually required with such technologies. Such techniques are thus limited in their application and use. There remains a need to offer improved location and tracking systems with minimal infrastructure components that are readily adaptable in today's high technology environment.